Missing Halloween
by aethernin
Summary: Baekhyun sangat menyukai halloween, bukan berarti ia menyukai sosok putih berambut panjang dan perutnya bolong-bolong, tapi karena permen gratisnya. Chanyeol, seorang maniak hantu yang notabene terlihat cupu tapi lucu, tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Disaksikan oleh sawi dan serbuk ajaib didalamnya, apakah Baekhyun bisa berteman dengan Chanyeol? [CHANBAEK/YAOI/BL]


**Aethernin x Endouwie Present**

 **Missing Halloween**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **and others**

 **[CHANBAEK/BL/ROMANCE]**

 _ **Enjoy~**_

31 Oktober dikenal dengan sebutan Halloween jatuh pada hari Sabtu, yang mana artinya itu adalah hari ini, Baekhyun sendiri sudah siap dengan kostum vampire dan akan mengunjungi tiap-tiap rumah disekitar kompleknya. Dengan keranjang anyaman yang ia beli tahun lalu lengkap berhiaskan pita merah diatasnya, Baekhyun keluar rumah dan berkeliling sendiri memburu ribuan glukosa gratis yang dibagikan tetangganya. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa melakukan hal ini sejak kecil.

Baekhyun berdeham berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu rumah tetangganya,

" _Trick or treat!_ " Seru Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak sabar menantikan plastik warna warni mengisi keranjang anyamannya, sekedar informasi, tetangga Baekhyun, Bibi Ahn, membuka toko permen kecil-kecilan di depan rumahnya, itu artinya Baekhyun akan mendapat berbagai macam bentuk dan rasa permen darinya. Bibi Ahn membuka pintu rumahnya.

" _Aigoo uri_ Baekhyunnie, sebentar nak bibi ambilkan permen yang banyak untuk Baekhyunnie!"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat sambil tersenyum dengan lebar, menantikan permen-permennya.

Ini yang ia suka dari hari halloween, puluhan permen berbagai rasa gratis dibagikan ketika halloween. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun sangat, garis bawahi, sangat tidak menyukai hantu, bagi Baekhyun mereka menyeramkan dan menjijikkan disaat yang sama, demi mendapatkan permen gratis, Baekhyun bahkan rela berjalan sendiri melewati lautan manusia yang berdandan layaknya hantu. Baekhyun anak yang sangat ceria, tak heran orang disekitarnya sangat menyayangi Baekhyun.

Tahun ini usia Baekhyun memasuki 17 tahun. Kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk pindah rumah ke rumah bawah bukit yang berada di kampung halamannya, _well_ , alasan lainnya, karena papa Byun sudah pensiun, dan ingin menikmati masa tuanya disana.

"Baekhyun tidak mau pindah mama, sebentar lagi halloween! Bagaimana jika orang-orang disana tidak tau apa itu halloween? Mereka kan hidup di kampung, mama! Kampungan." keluh Baekhyun yang tidak mau pindah hanya karena hal tersebut.

"Baekhyun-ah, walaupun kita hidup dibawah bukit dan jauh dari kota bukan berarti kita akan ketinggalan jaman! Tenang saja, kau tetap bisa merayakan halloween disana, bahkan akan lebih ramai daripada kau merayakan disini! Siapa tau kau mendapatkan teman saat halloween nanti."

Sungguh, Baekhyun. Usia mu sudah 17 dan masih berpikir kekanakan.

"Benarkah?"

Mama Byun balas mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

 **-Missing Halloween-**

Hari ini, sudah tepat seminggu Baekhyun pindah dari kota ke kampung halamannya. Benar saja, kampung ini tak seburuk yang Baekhyun bayangkan. Baekhyun sedang berada dikamarnya dan melingkari kalender hari ini, 21 Oktober, yang artinya 10 hari lagi menuju hari halloween. Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar!

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun-ah!" terdengar suara teriakan mamanya dari lantai bawah. Dan Baekhyun yang memang anak penurut walaupun terkadang agak bebal, langsung keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri mamanya.

"Ada apa, Ma?"

"Tolong petik beberapa sawi dikebun, mama akan membuat _kimchi."_

" _Ne, arraseo."_

Baekhyun menuruti perintah mamanya dan segera keluar rumah dan pergi ke kebun.

" _Imi nan da keottdago saenggakhaneunde~  
Eojjeomyeon nae maminde wae, nae mamdaero hal su eopsneun geon wae~"_

Baekhyun dengan ceria memetik sawi perlahan sambil menyenandungkan lagu girlband kesukaannya, _Twinter_ yang kebetulan merilis album baru berlatar halloween. Baekhyun sudah beres memetik sawi, dengan sekitar 4 sawi berukuran besar dikedua tangannya dan akan segera pulang kerumah.

" _Mireonaeryeogo hamyeon halsurok jakku kkeullyeo wae, jakku jakku kkeulyeo baby~  
I'm like- _KYAAAKK"

Tunggu, sepertinya itu tidak ada dalam lirik lagu Twinter.

Baekhyun, kau terlalu asik bernyanyi sambil beroncat-loncat hingga tidak melihat ada anak lelaki berlari kearahmu.

DUK! DUK! BYUURR!

Baekhyun menganga lebar. Sawi yang telah ia susah petik kini jatuh dan telah masuk kedalam sungai, karena dengan kurang ajarnya seorang lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun menabraknya dan menyebabkan sawi-sawi itu terjatuh.

"Apa kau tidak lihat ada orang didepanmu!? Aish sekarang bagaimana nasibku, pasti aku akan dimarahi oleh mama!"

"M-maafkan aku, sungguh a-aku tidak sengaja" Ucap lelaki itu sambil tertunduk.

"Maafmu tidak akan mengganti sawiku yang telah terjatuh, bodoh!"

"B-bagaimana jika aku gantikan dan kita m-membelinya bersama di pasar?" tawar lelaki tinggi tersebut.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar, tidak ada gunanya juga ia terus meluapkan emosinya. Baekhyun harus segera mendapatkan sawi baru, untuk mamanya yang akan membuat kimchi. Akhirnya Baekhyun menerima tawaran lelaki tersebut.

Dia, dia Park Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi yang terlihat cupu namun sebenarnya lucu, bahkan termasuk anak yang tampan. Tinggal di desa sebelah, sedang berlari kearah perkebunan karena kali ini ia tertangkap basah menjatuhkan vas bunga Paman Kim, dan kini ia bertambah sial karena bertemu lelaki pendek, yang baru saja ia tabrak. Chanyeol bisa saja kabur dan terus berlari, namun entah mengapa kaki Chanyeol enggan pergi, mungkin ia baru saja bertemu seseorang yang imut dan manis, yang ia harap bisa menjadi temannya kelak.

 **To Be Continued.**

Hello, i'm back with my collaboration fanfict with **Endouwie** sistaaaah!

Part 1 akan segera di up jika ternyata banyak yang respon, sooo mind to follow,favs,and review?

Thankchuu!


End file.
